User talk:Breannamation
I'm not sure but... I have no proof but I do have some suspicious thoughts that ImBest and PLEMS are somehow might be the same person.I heard ImBeast vandalized my Fangtastic Bio Adoptables store and also Loralei Stripe.Maybe the two of them are working together vandalizing peoples stuff? I have no proof but I'm a little mad that things are vandalized. Anita333 Wiki ideas? Hi! I was wondering if you have any thoughts for things to add to this wiki...features, pages, templates? Let me know if anything occurs to you, I would love to hear your ideas. -Lehall 01:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Im birdywirdygal and im a big fan of your work. I really like how you do pictures. They look ALOT like real monster high chraracters Ps: My real name isn't birdywirdygal lol Dance Freakout Hey Natural,it's Anonamous (not my real name XD).I've been on the Fandom a lot for last few days and today I came across your Dance Freakout page.It sounds like a really cool (but super hard) project.Just wanted to tell you that you are awesome (Breanna is one of my favourite OCs on the Fandom,along with Grace Reaper and Kyoko Koneko) and wish you good luck.If you're ever able to finish this movie,annouce it so that we can all hear.I would love to see it. Rock on! 02:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Anonamous Classic Monster hey can u do the classic monster thing for my ocs Zelda and Gina ? Animation Hey, it's Vanessa! I saw the comment you left on my Monster High mini movie page! Thanks! I did see your mini movie, and that's where I got the inspiration for this. At first I had no clue how to make it but I think I figured it out :) I used Paint/Paint.net to edit the pictures and it looks really good so far! The trailer is still being made, though, but I've already cast most of the voices. They are (so far) being played by MadieB1999 (BFF with You Tube account)'s ghoulfriends and brother. They need like one or two more boys to voice cuz at the moment Ben is the only male voicing ;) Love to hear from ya! Hey Breanna, it's Electra from MHDolls ^^ LeiVeil 22:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It's not problem, I'm happy to help! I've removed the picture as well for you. I dunno how I managed to miss the picture but that's it all sorted! Nice to meet you as well! <3 AvalonJane 17:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hi its me, samoyea/ secret the kitsune/ the shrew tamer, i just wanted to say hi Samoyea 14:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) This is a message about something Hey Breanna! I have started a page, yes, a page, not just a category for the Band. Now we have a page and a category and we are totally awesome! :D IEatIdiots 08:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) The Idiot Eater Another comment I keep on making that mistake. I even made the mistake on dA. MadieB1999 wants YOU! Hey, it's Vanessa! Remember Monster High and the Fab-BOO-lous Adventure? Well, first of all, the trailer is on the web. Second, MadieB1999 would like to include a few of the best OCs on this site, and Breanna Beetlajuice is one of them! A picture I made of her from scratch will be up soon, and will post it here below. Hope to hear from you! I added a few things to Breanna's outfit. At first it was just to see how it looked, but the green really does go nicely. If there is anything I need to change, please let me know! Biggest Fan Hi Breanna! I was wondering if Hannah le Fright could be Lina's band's biggest fan.Draculauren 22:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) DraculaurenDraculauren 22:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if I could put the Dance Freakout CD on Draculauren's DOTD box. I promise to give Credit!Draculauren 02:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Webisode help? How do you do a webisode page like you do?Draculauren 04:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you make a category? Your friend, Draculauren 03:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Will we...? Ever get to see Part One? Ever? P.S I killed Caleb off, but you probably already know. I have two charries in the works, one OC and one backgrounder/extra IEatIdiots 03:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) reply I would love to see it though. And thank you. 17:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Breanna. (ignore) i hate your caharecter hate it all!!!!!!!!! Please. I don't even know you, so next time, put your name down. Much easier. I'm fine with hate - you do have an opinion. Thenaturals 11:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. I really like your characters, honestly, I think they're awesome (and that's a rare thing for me to say). I was wondering, seeing as I love doodling...can I draw some of your characters? I'll give you credit (of course), it'd be giftart...a gift for having awesome characters. They look fun to draw...I can't resist drawing fun looking characters. So, permission? (sorry, I'm just a freak when it comes to asking for permission and stuff...) BarbarianKnight3 15:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, of course you can draw them! I'm really flattered and I can't wait to see them. Thenaturals 17:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Art theft Hey Thenaturals you might wanna look at this Rocky Laye the owner must have stole your art -Alyssa101 P.S She also stole one of Owllove125's art you might actually want to see it. Cece Laye Thanks for the deets. Thenaturals 11:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thenaturals yet again...But this time Malia Ficent the owner has been rampaging through Melissa Gorgon,Clawroline Wolf and Lily Wonka and I gotta tell Dandycandy98 about her art being stolen too and MermaidMelodyFanForever about her picture from the dress up game being stolen. Alyssa101 :D Possibilities of RftG for my OCs If it is possible, could I make some Rave from the Grave outfits for my characters? I just needed to make it totally sure that it was okay for me to make some outfits for a handful of my ghouls. If you would rather I not made RftG outfits for them, then fine. Just wanted to be sure it was okay with you. P.S. Answer me on my talk page (I might forget about it otherwise). Just a tip :) Oh, I should answer on your page? Ok ^^; Again, total wiki noob with this sort of thing. but answering, yes. Yes of course you may, provided that you credit me with the set. Your designs though would fall under the "fanart" section on the page I created though, since they aren't design I created/drew myself/say are an "offical" part of it...if that makes sense and doesn't sound really presumptious or something like that Yes, you can make RftG outfits as long as you credit me with the set creation. KPenDragon 16:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sure, I'll definitely credit you! '' ''Well, I better get to some work, shouldn't I? Could I ask, who of my characters do you think I should feature in the line? Of course, I'll put in Breanna and probably Lina but if you have a favourite character of mine then I'll try and feature them too :) '' Um...no I don't exactly have any favorites. You just do what you think will look good, for who you want. It's all up to your imagination! :D ''KPenDragon 17:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Gane Over Hey, it's Vanessa! We're making a new fashion series, Game Over, and would like Breanna to be a part of it! It's about a Wii game where you can connect to other players globaly called Nintendopolis, and somewhat resembles Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Here's what info we have so far: *Other players: Sally Boo-Shriek (MadieB1999's OC) Bonnie Koopa (My OC) Shannon Dorf (AllieS1999's) Grace Reaper(MissKitten's) *Favorite Character: Pikachu *Weapon: Lightning Wand So that's all the info so far on BB, so please let me know what you want her Username to be. Thank you very much, have a nice day, and watch the tram car please. Vanessa789 18:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to add the Game Over page to the Wiki soon and there is a section about the characters, so one will be for Breanna. I would like you to come up with her Username on "Nintendopolis". Vanessa789 18:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) hi your characters are the best! Lunavampirek15 13:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) sorry! Thenaturals sorry i use you base i dont have any ocount to use you base i hope you forgive me :] . Dandycandy98 . How to Create page Heya! I was just cleaning up the How to Create page and I was thinking that the image showing a selection of OCs could maybe use an update as we, sadly, no longer have Grace Reaper around. As you created the last one I was just wondering if you'd be happy enough to create a new one for the Wiki as you did a good job with the last one. As for what OCs you use we could maybe include the past 2 OCs of the month, Breena (or another of your OCs, up to you who you use) and we could maybe have a wee look around for others to use? Let me know what you think! C= AvalonJane 17:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! That's brilliant looking! Thank you muchly! --AvalonJane 21:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Breanna Beetlejuice Custom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I figured out how to make a Breanna custom! Madie's going to put her in Monster High: Lovesick Dramah (TBA) but I think you need to know how. You will need: *Create-A-Monster Werewolf/Dragon set *CAM Insect *CAM Triclops *Basic Clawdeen *Basic Abbey *Operetta (Substitute Sweet 1600 Clawdeen or CAM Sea Monster) 1. Attach Insect's head to the torso, along with the upper arms and thighs of Werewolf. 2. Slide Werewolf/Dragon wig into Insect's head (fold bangs under scalp). 3. Attach shins and forearms, but NOT HANDS. 4. Use Operetta's (or S1600 Clawdeen or CAM Sea Monster) hands I stead as her gloves (NOTE: Operetta's and Clawdeen's hand nubs are a bit thin, so a very small piece of clay or Funtack may be rolled around the nub). 5. Use Abbey's tights as Breanna's. 6. I used Clawdeen's shoes, but you can always repaint them. But they resemble Breanna's best. 7. Put on the Triclops' dress and the Werewolf's sweater. 8. Style her hair any way you want. 9. Photoshoot! Hope this helps! (Honestly, the only CAM pack I have now is Werewolf/Dragon. I figured this all out by staring at the back of a box!) Vanessa789 00:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Someone Erased Your User Page Hi it's me again I was looking through the Recent Wiki Activity and saw that someone erased your User page. It's a Wikia Contributer and it was a while ago but this needed to be brought to your attention. Vanessa789 21:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Diary Covers Hi, Breanna! I was browsing through your OC page and her diary (so as Impert's), and I saw your diary covers! How do you make them? MessayFishay 12:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC)MessayFishay Thanks Thank you, Breanna for giving me the site for the diary cover bases! :) Character Art Breanna, how do you make your OC character art? I like them a lot! I love ur art!I can't wait for u to see this drawing i made of Elsie Lupus!Enjoy ur early Xmas gift!!AbbeyStein12 (talk) 00:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) polyvore i love your account on polyvore i am on it too heres a link to my polyvore page Link to polyvore i cant find any of your oc's did someone delete them like u deleted mine?!?!?! candycast Candycast again. Candycast again she says she's seeking revenge on you. http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycast/hi Alyssa101 P.SBig fan of your OC's :D oh yeah and she keeps on deleting inforemation from YOUR pages but I have revised them a few times. Alyssa101 your welcome!I like to help people so yeah Alyssa101 A Reply You're welcome, Thenaturals. My pleasure. By the way, I erased the photos. :3 — Auremint 06:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Help!I forgive u! hi i forgive u u showed me proof and i realized it was mermaid girl and auremint. however malia ficent wasn't the only oc deleted there was lily wonka and bella deville. im not accusing u however i need ur help.can u pull up the link like u did for malia ficent but for my other ocs this time so i can find out who deleted them and how to undo. i still haven't gotten malia ficent undone because its a link so i was wondering if u could giveme direction on how to get to that page. thx candycast Awesome Hi The Naturals! I love your OCs! I'm working on Nerd's Sister. Her name is Anna Wonka and she loves Chocolate! Sunnypool1 14:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I forgot to type Anna Wonka's nickname when I was making her. Her nickname is Coco. Is there anyway I can edit or change her name to: Anna "Coco" Wonka? Thanks, Sunnypool1 13:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Edit name thank you sooo much Breanna! Coco is turning out pretty good. Do you mind if I use one of your bases? thanks, Sunnypool1 16:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow that would be amazing. I'm so glad you like my series. Thank you so much. I'd love to hav you do the art for my characters. We can start with some simple ones based on the backgrounders and CAM. Alexdpny (talk) 12:46, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Alexdpny I'm excited too. I like the style of your OCs, they're better then most on here. But as for the clothing it's really simple and i orginally asked Rei Rei on monsterhighdolls.com because his art was great and captured the CAMs style perfectly but he said no. So basically the Dragon, Witch, Gargoyle, Puma, Insect, Ghost, are the only characters that I have created so far. They look like what the packs show but other things are listed in their appearance or the pictures on monsterhighdolls.com. If theirs anything else message me and thank you so much for you help. I'm more of a story designer then an appearance designer :P Hello me again I like the style of Quil and Clarissa that you've done so I think your old style where you used the body forms I think. Oh P.S. I know this is kinda weird but I want my characters to look like part of the series as best they can so use any form of the characters except for their basic forms because those are the only ones I really care about. Sorry if this is annoying but I really appreciate you doing this for me. Alexdpny (talk) 22:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC)alexdpny Hi Breanna!I was wondering if you could help me with my OC's page.Her name is Helen Kitty.And I wanted to ask if you could add her outfits?15:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sable i think i should be sorry. so now i am. i didnt mean to do all that stuff. so are you still gonna banned me? but plz i dont want to be banned. so let me say.........im sorry ); -Mhfan1011 Hi There Hi please help me expand my new wiki The monster high pet wiki and tell me how to create badges to earn! PS Leave a message on my blogs!MonsterHighFan2306 (talk) 10:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi there# Hi i have made a new wiki called the monster high pet wiki and would like your help on expanding it and making it better. P.S Spread the word and leave a message on my blogs and talk page!MonsterHighFan2306 (talk) 10:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi please oh please lend me a hand on my wikiMonsterHighFan2306 (talk) 11:18, September 9, 2012 (UTC) No feelings hurt Sure thing I totally understand but when you are done with the projects I would appreciate it if you leave a message on my blog or talk page! Lol x MonsterHighFan2306 (talk) 13:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Typo Instead of "kinda" it said "kindy" or something close to that. Hi there! Hi i love your OC's they are awsome my fav is Breanna Beetlejuice I love the art and everything! Have you saw my OC's what do you think of them? JangoMangoTango23062001 (talk) 16:59, September 30, 2012 (UTC) FUCK YOU fUCK UHHH UHHH OH YEAH SPEERRM 13:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi there I am new here! Can we be friends? BTW I absoloutly love your OC's they are tots amazing. Please leave a message on my blog if you can lolz. Thats all! Thanks The Animal Ghoul (talk) 14:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Thats great I have made OC's mmyself but have not yet made their pages and am in the middle of doing so now! The Animal Ghoul (talk) 16:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok so hi there I am still new here so can we be friends? I love your OC's they are amazing! Please reply asap so we can chat thanks! lolz! X3 FreakyFab2323 (talk) 10:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Great, my favourite of your OC's is Breanna Beetlejuice she is amazing and seems to be very popular! But I also love the rest of them FreakyFab2323 (talk) 14:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! So yeah now I have finally got round to making the page for my OC Veronica Vampy ''' If you wouldn't mind please take a look and tell me what you think on her page, thanks! Signed with lolz FreakyFab2323 07:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for leaving a comment on her page, I am glad you like it however it is not half as good as yours they are amazing, really cool... oh yeah check out my Original Character blog, your name and some others are mentioned in it!! lolz XD Signed with lolz FreakyFab2323 08:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Daniel Flames please chack it out! thanks! FreakyFab2323 (talk) 12:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hiya naturals whats up? Thanks for leaving a message on my blog, am I seriously one of your favourite OC makers?? FreakyFab2323 (talk) 14:46, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I love Kressida, please chack out simone splash FreakyFab2323 (talk) 17:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hiya naturals.... itsa me freakyfab2323 on my new account lol, if you have read the page or blog you would know that I changed lol. Btw my real name is rachael so you can call me that if you would prefer 2 lol. Ok so I would like to ask you a question, can you make good bases? If you can please make me some, I don't mind what they look like just I would really appreciate it if you did, thanks. Please reply asauc (As soon as u can!) so we can discuss this, thanks again ''P.S Don't feel like you need to make one for me.'' ''MHGhoul2323 (talk) 18:27, October 19, 2012 (UTC)'' 'It's ok, I have a few but they aren't that good quality oh and I absoloutly LOVE all of your OC's, I am going to make a page for mine later on there is a lunaii form and a full form lol, she is going to be an angel ' '''MHGhoul2323 (talk) 09:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Naturals wha'sup, I just feel like chatting to someone, wanna chat? MHGhoul2323 (talk) 08:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Lina Greene Fan Art I have my own account on Deviantart.I joined your group earlier.But,I can't submit the fan art I did of Lina Greene.So here it is.Maybe you can help me.And I suck with Paint. ThePowerPuffKittie (talk) 05:01, October 23, 2012 (UTC)ThePowerPuffKittie You're Welcome! I'll submit the art.It'll be under the name of Lina Greene:Sonic style.By Troubleontheway(me!)Up next,Brianna or Clarissa! Thank You, Thank You! Thanks for the awesome art for Nikki Gremlin! I love it! Like I said, you are amazing and awesome! Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 19:07, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello! :3 Just wanted to say happy belated birthday! You've some cute ocs! SpicePrincess (talk) 15:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC)spiceprincess Coffin Locked Ghouls:T.U.F.F Puppy Style I like watching T.U.F.F Puppy on Nickelodeon a lot and I decided to draw your ocs as T.U.F.F Puppy characters. First up:Lina Greene Second:Breanna Beetlejuice More to come! ThePowerPuffKittie (talk) 23:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC)ThePowerPuffKittie The Rest of the Coffin Locked Ghouls Hi Hi, I'm MonsterGirl2002. I have a friend who made a new wiki and we would like users to make pages and join the wiki. But remember the rules, please. And if you have any problems, please ask my friend (the founder), her sister (an admin) or me (an admin). If you're interested, please reply back as soon as after you read this message, here's the link if you want to join or atleast check out and think about it. Link: http://monster-high-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Thanks. :) -PEACE, BABE! Look~ I think your OCs are amazing! Keep up with the good work! BookWormPanda (talk) 08:41, May 12, 2013 (UTC)BookWormPanda Congrats! :D Congrats on the admin position! I'm glad your in charge. :D <3 Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 00:26, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Congrendulates! Haha, I'm sure that's from something. It's just a word that stuck with me. It roughly means 'congrats'. Anyhow, congrats on making it to adminhood. If anyone deserves it, it's you. ^^ Lissamel123 (talk) 02:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Anita333 I just saw the blog post Anita333 made of me, and I added a comment. I hope you will read it and come to understand why I've treated her the way I have. From one admin of an affiliated wiki to another, I think you oughta know the full story. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your understanding. :I wouldn't have a problem with the post if Anita didn't lie about everything. I believe that people who do wrong have to be criticized, but just everything she says about me is not true. If ever you need proof of the incidents I mentioned, you can look up my talk pages on CC and the Smurfs Wiki, and some of AiA's editing info should still be viewable through her contributions list on the MHWiki. You don't have to look it up, but if ever you are curious, the proof's there. :I don't think I need you to take any actions as is. I have seen that Anita behaves decently on here, and I have no intent to ruin that. I just need someone here to know that the stories told about me are either not true, one-sided, or exaggerated, and I can provide proof of most of that. What you do with the information is up to you then. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I see that Anita requested her blog to be deleted. I'd favor if it could continue to exist for a while more, so that people have a chance of reading it. It is your call what to do with it. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, Thenaturals (I don't know if I should call you this or "Breanna"). I have a lot to say, so I decided to just start by saying hi. Um, not to sound overly assertive, but I would like to be an admin. I know I'm absent most of the time, but I would like to play a part in this wiki by contributing bit by bit. I've been wondering if it would be good to compile all the adoption pages to set up an "adoption centre", instead of occupying multiple pages. I would like to modify the welcome messages for new users and edit the wiki's home page to make it more informative. Also, I'd like to ask about the thing in the top menu of the wiki entitled "Our favorites". What's that all about? And finally, the OC-of-the-month has been updated! Wow, this message isn't well-composed, is it? Sorry, I'm not a good conversationalist. This is getting really awkward, so bye now! P.S. Congratulations on being an admin! — Auremint (talk) 08:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Again Thanks, Breanna! Soon you'll see some changes here and there on the wiki once I figure how to use the special admin stuff! :) Um, I have been thinking about disabling anon edits considering our wiki's history of bad experiences with some anons. What do you think? — Auremint (talk) 23:03, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes I was adding an infobox to my page, but: A: there isn't enough room B: it won't let me add a picture. Can you help? Alyxvance73 (talk) 12:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi I only just realised ur user name was the naturals i thought thenaturals was some crazy made up word:) Anyway somebody has left bad language on your talk page I just wanted to check you knew. Birdywirdygal I just have to ask Hi, I'm MonsterGirl2002. You might see my OCs on this wiki. I didn't really get the nerve to ask you this from before, but now I can't help it. Can I become an admin. I made lots of OCs, lots of edits, and I guess I play on this wiki fair and square. I also come eveyday over and make sure everything that happened right away, was seen by me. Trust me. I'll make a great admin! Please reply as soon as you made your choice. P.S I really want to become admin over here. Bye! :) -Haters gonna Hate ASAP Can you please report PLEMS he is going around right this instant deleating info like jackanddannys ocs and stuff i qill hope u report hime it is very sad that he has doing to his page it just looked like he joined Yours Sincerily Superlady01 (talk) 09:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC) You are a Awesome! Thanks! Superlady01 (talk) 09:54, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Again Hi, Thenaturals. It seems to look like you didn't pay attention to my last message I left on your talk page, above what Superlady01 said to you about the vandalizing. Well, here's my message: - Hi, I'm MonsterGirl2002. You might see my OCs on this wiki. I didn't really get the nerve to ask you this from before, but now I can't help it. Can I become an admin. I made lots of OCs, lots of edits, and I guess I play on this wiki fair and square. I also come eveyday over and make sure everything that happened right away, was seen by me. Trust me. I'll make a great admin! Please reply as soon as you made your choice. P.S I really want to become admin over here. Bye! :) - Please reply as soon as possible. -Haters gonna Hate Ok, thanks. :) Reply: Admin notice Hi, Breanna, I think we should discuss this in private. Please contact me at my e-mail: auremint@gmail.com. Thank you! If you're not comfortable with revealing your personal e-mail, feel free to use a new e-mail. — Auremint (talk) 12:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) What happened? Hi, Thenaturals. I don't mean to rush you or something, but I'm womdering, what happened with the admin thing? Are you guys going to give me a test or something? :/ -Haters gonna Hate Alright Ok, I understand. If you guys wanna give me a test, I cannot argue because I'm sure I'm ready for anything. Thanks for telling me. :) -Haters gonna Hate Monster pet shop Hi just wanted to tell you to check out monster pet shop ������ --Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Having Some Touble Hi, Thenaturals. Look, some users are having some trouble with this user named EmoAbbeyBominable. I don't want to start a problem or something, but that user is hurting other people's feelings. For example, I was on my OC's page, Dracubella, one of my old OCs that I created quite a long time ago. So I scrolled down to the comments to see that EmoAbbeyBominable have commented and insulted my OC's name. She made a fuss about it and my friends backed me up. She also does that on other people's OC pages and I don't think anyone is pleased with what she is doing. She says that she's a 'MH critic' in her mind, but it isn't an excuse to hurt people's feelings and make a fight out of it. Please talk to her and make this stop. This is crazy, and she doesn't have the right to criticize people. Please talk to her. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 11:06, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ok, thanks, Thenaturals. I'm glad you're here to clean all the messes up. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 12:21, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Unfixed Vandalism This is Anita.I tried undoing a page that user:ImBeast vandalised and it didn't work.All the stuff that was there before was gone and there's no way to fix it.I'm not panic but it wouldn't undo. My Mistake Okay,Truthfully,I tried editing Create A Character page thing.This User:SpicePrincess must have erased the info that was there already and put her own stuff to fill in the page and did her own How To Create in her own way.I saw that she erased the link to create a new OC too.I don't even know how to create a new OC now.I clicked "History" to see if SpicePrincess really did the editing and I was surprised that she was the one who really did it.I clicked "Undo" and then when I came back to the page the whole page was empty. I figured that I needed to do something quick and then I decided to talk to some admins.Honestly,My undo must have erased SpicePrincess's edit or whatever the reason was.Trust me,I'm not a computer genius and I don't think that I can fix the page.I'll see what I can do. Hi Hi! This is for being a clawsome member of the fandom! Also congrats on becoming an admin! Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:19, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Having Some Problems Hi, Thenaturals! It's me, MonsterGirl2002, the girl who requested adminship (what happened to your discussion?) and who told you about EmoAbbeyBominable. I'm here to tell you about Seawolf, he/she seems that they are new to the wiki, but they start commenting things that might offend some users.I tried to stop him and so did ThePowerPuffKittie, then she/he said a bad word to me, but then apologized on my adoptable shop, which he/she keeps adopting from! They took the whole store and he/she even took many from Superlady's adoptable shop and Superlady said no the last time Seawolf asked to adopt something and then Seawolf said, "I took it anyways". It's bothering alot of users and I'm annoyed from him/her. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 11:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for warning Seawolf. Did Auremint (sorry if I can''t spell right) and you finished the discussin and took a choice or you guys are still thinking about it? (Sorry if I'm annoying you, just curious.) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 12:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Another Doctor Who fan! So, I'm assuming that you like Doctor Who, due to the fact that your character, Lori-- I mean, Nerds (don't tell her that I called her Lori, lol) is the daughter of the Kandyman. I thought nobody apart from me actually liked that episode. A lot of my other Whovian friends think that 'The Happiness Patrol' is a stain upon the Seventh Doctor. Well, I'm glad to hear that someone else likes that episode. I don't have any OCs of my own, I'm just a lurker who occasionally pops up on these Wikis because I like to see what creative concepts Monster High fans like myself come up with. And your OCs are really creative. Once again, glad to meet someone who shares my interests! MissGeek (talk) 15:54, August 27, 2013 (UTC) (Missy) Thanks for the warm welcome, I'm really glad to be here. Whovians unite! Seawolf's Recent Activity Hi Thenaturals, As users like MonsterGirl2002 and also Superlady01, I've seen their adoptable stores are nice but I'm not very happy about this User:Seawolf300. He/she keeps taking the whole adoptable store away. I'm planning to make a new adoptable store and I accept most users when they ask but they'll have to follow the rules. His/her recent behavior has been pretty annoying to some users and I'm not pleased with that either. I left a message on Seawolf's wall and I'm seeing what Seawolf will reply. Further more, She/he apologised and then kept doing it. I'll do everything I can and stop this. Anita333 Hi! Hi you are welcome. Feel free to do whatever you want with it. Also there is a user on this wiki who is new who has been taking too many adoptables and she stole one lf superlady01s. Not going to reveal her name incase she sees this msg to you but look on the page my adoptables! and you will find her. Some of the users are very irritated by this sp please do something about it :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 15:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry About The Link To Adoptables I don't really know how to link, Sorry. You can look up 'My Adoptables!' and 'The Shop Of The Monsters' and you might see that Seawolf300 has quite made a few users like MonsterGirl2002 or Superlady01 unhappy because she/he's taking things out of the adoptable stores. Anita333 Uh huh Yeah thats who I mean. Thanks for the reply! --Birdywirdygal (talk) 16:12, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I was the one doing the messages spreading them around :) Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 16:33, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Any Fansites? Hi, Thenaturals! I was wondering, is there any MH fansites that I can join? Like Devaint art? I would make an account on that, but I'm worried if people find out about my age and then report me or something. Besides Monster High Dolls, that website is no fun. They don't allow links to other websites, they care about really stupid and small things, like categories. If you know any fansites, please give me the links to them. Oh, and even if I was allowed to go on Deviant art, I would be confused a bit because it's kinda hard making a story or something. But it looks really fun. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 10:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Okie....Hey, Superlady has a Deviant art and she's 11, is she allowed to have one? Like, is that age allowed on DA? Because if yes, I think I can make one too because I'm 10 and I'm turning 11 in....3-4 months.... MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 10:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) So am I allowed? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 10:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks anyways. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 10:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Um, I went on the Terms of Service on DA and I found this, but I didn't completly understand what it meant because of it's hard words which I didn't know: to harm minors in any way, including, but not limited to, uploading, posting, or otherwise transmitting content that violates child pornography laws, child sexual exploitation laws or laws prohibiting the depiction of minors engaged in sexual conduct, or submitting any personally identifiable information about any child under the age of 13 So can you explain what it meant? I think it's saying something about ages... :/ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 11:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm still not sure if I'm allowed to join Aha! Here's another one, I think it says that if you want to become a member on DA, you must be 18 or older: To register as a member of the Service or purchase products, you must be 18 years or lawfully permitted to enter into and form contracts under applicable law. In no event may minors submit Content to the Service. You agree that the information that you provide to us upon registration, at the time of purchase, and at all other times will be true, accurate, current and complete. You also agree that you will ensure that this information is kept accurate and up to date at all times. This is especially important with respect to your email address, since that is the primary way in which we will communicate with you about your account and your orders And....Another one, it was in Caps, so it was hard for me to understand. DEVIANTART MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED AS TO THE OPERATION OF THE SERVICE, OR THE CONTENT OR PRODUCTS, PROVIDED THROUGH THE SERVICE. YOU EXPRESSLY AGREE THAT YOUR USE OF THE SERVICE IS AT YOUR SOLE RISK. DEVIANTART DISCLAIMS ALL WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING WITHOUT LIMITATION, IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE, AND NON-INFRINGEMENT, TO THE FULLEST EXTENT PERMITTED BY LAW. DEVIANTART MAKES NO WARRANTY AS TO THE SECURITY, RELIABILITY, TIMELINESS, AND PERFORMANCE OF THIS SERVICE. YOU SPECIFICALLY ACKNOWLEDGE THAT DEVIANTART IS NOT LIABLE FOR YOUR DEFAMATORY, OFFENSIVE OR ILLEGAL CONDUCT, OR SUCH CONDUCT BY THIRD PARTIES, AND YOU EXPRESSLY ASSUME ALL RISKS AND RESPONSIBILITY FOR DAMAGES AND LOSSES ARISING FROM SUCH CONDUCT. EXCEPT FOR THE EXPRESS, LIMITED REMEDIES PROVIDED HEREIN, AND TO THE FULLEST EXTENT ALLOWED BY LAW, DEVIANTART SHALL NOT BE LIABLE FOR ANY DAMAGES OF ANY KIND ARISING FROM USE OF THE SERVICE, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, CONSEQUENTIAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR PUNITIVE DAMAGES, EVEN IF DEVIANTART HAS BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES. THE FOREGOING DISCLAIMERS, WAIVERS AND LIMITATIONS SHALL APPLY NOTWITHSTANDING ANY FAILURE OF ESSENTIAL PURPOSE OF ANY LIMITED REMEDY. SOME JURISDICTIONS DO NOT ALLOW THE EXCLUSION OF OR LIMITATIONS ON CERTAIN WARRANTIES OR DAMAGES. THEREFORE, SOME OF THE ABOVE EXCLUSIONS OR LIMITATIONS MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU. IN NO EVENT SHALL DEVIANTART'S AGGREGATE LIABILITY TO YOU EXCEED THE AMOUNTS PAID BY YOU TO DEVIANTART PURSUANT TO THIS AGREEMENT. I think you should check out the Terms of Sevice and help me look around for any 'age' thingy. But I don't think they wrote anything about it, I checked the whole page, but I did read it.... MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 11:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC) . *sighs* Ok, I'll just make an account to see how it goes. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 13:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you please delete these pages from my old OCs? http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Iris_de_Nile http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Remove http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Julia_Jekyll Thanks bre!!! Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 14:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Comp Hi, please check out my DOTD outfit competition! You can find it under my blog posts.--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:31, August 31, 2013 (UTC) OC of the Month Hey, Thenaturals! I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is the 1st of September and that you will have to change the OC of the Month. I vote for Willow Wisp, Demise Grim and Melissa Gorgon. And my OCs. XD Which would be a death wish, I don't think my OCs are THAT good to be the OC of the Month. Anyways, yeah, I'm just reminding you! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I caught something on Breanna's page... Hey, Thenaturals! So I was just traveling around the wiki and then I came to your OC's page, Breanna Beetlejuice, and then something caught my eye in the first pharse, under her quote, then I saw that she was created by Seawolf! And then it said that she actually have 10 boyfriends and 1000 husbands. O.O MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:47, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. :) I was sure that you wouldn't write that Breanna has 10 boyfriends and 1000 husbands. XD MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 11:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Blame it on the Ghouls Hi, Thenaturals! ^^ I was really wondering if you were going to continue Blame it on the Ghouls because it is FANGTASTIC! I admire your fanfics very much and I really wish you could continue them! I read the first of Blame it on the Ghouls and I was like, "WOW." I really hate when that girl threw the slushie at Breanna, I'm like, "How dare you!?" XD I really like Breanna, Clarissa and Lina. They are AWESOME! Anyways, please reply soon! ^^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:48, September 11, 2013 (UTC) My Blog Post That No One Cared About Hi, Breanna. I made this blog post about straightening and cleaning the wiki, but no one cared about it! I care very much for this wiki but the problem is that it's very messy at some pages. I'm not trying to offend you or anyone else, but I think it's best to help each other in cleaning up the wiki. Some people made useless pages and some categories on pages aren't suppose be there and there are useless categories. Here's the link to my blog post: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MonsterGirl2002/Cleaning_Up_the_Wiki So if you can, please spread the word about the blog post. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:00, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Entry to the gilded Breanna contest Hi here is my entry to the comp I can't seem to post it to the page so here it is :) Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:35, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Her name Her name is sorcerina :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) two things Hey, its birdy. Two things, first, there is some stolen art on the page "Elizabeth bominable" the person who made the page has not been on for some time so its useless trying to contact them. Also, I noticed you entered superlady01's competition. I know you can't go around entering loads of comps but could you please check mine out please? :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 16:33, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I like Monster High other! You can find deviantART just searching "Monster High" Problem? Go to my deviantART page DragonPrincess1400 Reminder Hi just wanted to remind you about the dawn of the dance competition! It closes on monday! --Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC)